Fairy Tail: Truth or Dare
by Farlowe
Summary: Master Makarov is tired of the complaints and bills so he decides to do something about it
1. chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first FanFiction in over 2 years so don't expect much. This is just writing practice any constructive criticism is much appreciated. Well enough from me hope you enjoy!**

So why did you call us all here today Master? Asked Erza politely.

Yeah what's the deal gramps I wanted to fight something today! Natsu screamed impatiently.

Lucy was going to say something about needing to go on a job to pay her rent but something was telling her to hold it in.

 **LISTEN UP BRATS!**

 **THE COUNCIL IS PISSED AT ME BECAUSE OFF ALL THE PROBLEMS YOU ARE CAUSING!**

 **GRAY YOU WALKED AROUND NAKED COVERED IN THE GUTS OF A MONSTER YOU JUST KILLED.**

How was I supposed to know my clothes had come off asked Gray who regretted saying anything as Master Makarov smashed him into the ground with his titan magic.

 **CANA YOU TRIED TO BRIBE A COUNCIL MEMBER BY FLIRTING WITH HIM!**

Why did I have to pick they gay one? Cana mumbled thankfully Master Makarov either didn't hear or didn't care most probably as he was staring holes in his biggest pain in the ass.

 **NATSU!** Yeah gramps? **WHERE DO I START! YOU DESTROYED 2 CHURCHS 1 PARK AND HALF OFF AN ENTIRE TOWN IN 1 WEEK.**

Yeah but th- Natsu sadly never got too finish his scentence as Master Makarov started repeatedly pounding Natsu further and further into the ground.

Master Makarov continued saying names till the full roster off people and who would have to play was: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Cana, Juvia (because she threatened to break the bank unless Master Makarov let her play with her beloved Gray Master Makarov understandably terrified let her play) Laxus, Lucy, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy and surprisingly Mira.

 **SO AS PUNISHMENT IM MAKING YOU ALL PLAY TRUTH OR DARE FAIRY TAIL STYLE.**

At this announcement everyone looked terrified and Natsu even tried to run but was stopped by Master Makarov smashing him into the ground.

 **YOU WILL ALL MEET UP AT MIDNIGHT TONIGHT IN LUCYS APARTMENT.**

Lucy wanted to argue but Master Makarov gave her a look that demanded no arguement.

Lucy sensibly decided that not arguing was a great idea.

 **ANYONE THAT DOES NOT SHOW UP WILL FACE MY WRATH.**

The room shuddered at the thought off what Master Makarov would do to them.

Master Makarov walked away with a smile his plan would finally be put in place.

 **Hey Guys! That was the first chapter I'm quite happy with it as I haven't wrote for a long time so I think it could've been worse, anyway I hope unlike my others stories some off which are deleted some not I finish this one and for anyone saying I copied this story or that story I've read a lot of them but in no way am I copying a story directly. Please Review Follow and Favourite Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter two let's hope it goes well! Also Aniu Wolf thanks for the support I'll probably do basic pairings for this story but I'm not against trying stuff out for other stories in the future.**

 **Here's who is participating:** Natsu, Erza, Gray, Cana, Juvia, Laxus, Mira, Lisanna, Gajeel and Levy.

Why is it always at my apartment? Lucy wondered.

 **KNOCK* *KNOCK***

Huh.. They're early.

Lucy opened the door only to get knocked down as Grey and Natsu pushed through the door trying to be first in.

Lucy sighed wondering if things will ever change.

 ***CRRRKK* *PLURFFF* Yeah this is supposed to be them opening packets and drinks but... like... I don't even know.**

They sat in silence waiting for someone to say something.

So... should we start Mira exclaimed ready to hatch her and Master Makarov's plan for revenge.

Yeah.. no one was in a huge rush to start their punishment.

So... Mira do you wanna start? Lucy asked.

Ok Mira said while smiling at Lucy.

Mira couldn't resist any more and let out a huge grin.

LUCY!

Uhh yeah?

Who do you thinks the best looking in Fairy Tail? At this everyone broke out in huge grins.

It was gonna be one of THOSE games.

 **Hey guys I know like a week without an update and all you get is this. I have an excuse... well I don't but I'm sorry. Anyway hope you enjoyed I'll try put out a new chapter this weekend since it's Easter.**

 **Have a Happy Easter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Inconsistent uploading schedule here. To be fair though I'm getting better the last upload was only a few days ago which I shouldn't boast about since it was like 250 words which is patethic I swear I'll do better.Last thing this story will have basic pairings butttttt... I'm thinking once I finish this story I might rewrite it with off the wall pairings and just make it as different as possible.Well I'll stop rambling and get into the story! Follow Favourite and review they mean a lot to me.**

 **Here's who is participating:** Natsu, Erza, Gray, Cana, Juvia, Laxus, Mira, Lisanna, Gajeel and Levy.

 **Flashback**

So... Mira do you wanna start? Lucy asked.

Ok Mira said while smiling at Lucy.

Mira couldn't resist any more and let out a huge grin.

LUCY!

Uhh yeah?

Who do you thinks the best looking in Fairy Tail? At this everyone broke out in huge grins.

It was gonna be one of THOSE games.

End of Flashback

MIRA!

What? Mira asked trying to look innocent and failing.

THATS-

sigh* never mind, Lucy surrendering herself to her fate.

So Lucy who is it? Mira asked with a knowing smirk.

Naautsu!

Sorry say again.

Nurtassu!

One more time slower please Mira said smugness rolling off her in waves.

sigh* Natsu.

Upon hearing this Natsu immediately turned red joining Lucy in looking like a freshly picked tomato, With both of them averting their gazes so they wouldn't have to look at other people and especially at eachother.

Ok Lucy your turn.

Ok Erza Truth or Dare?

A true warrior always picks dare! Hit me with your best shot! Spoken passionately by Erza.

Okkk... I dare you to... say that strawberry is bad.

Nobody spoke a word the silence was deafening Natsu and Grey were holding eachother in fear sure Lucy was about to be taken off this Earth.

And slowly her lips moved in a way that could only mean one thing... she was going though with it.

AND THEN! That stupid thing happens where they cut out the audio of them saying it just to annoy us.

If any of you speak a word of this event ever again they will never find your body again understand? Erza threatened.

Everyone was more than happy too not say anything in fear they would upset Erza.

JUVIA! Erza randomly shouts causeing everyone to jump.

Y-y-yes Erza? Juvia asks nervous about the question hoping not to be embarrassed in front of her darling gray.

Truth or Dare?

 **Hey Guys thanks for reading the story it means a lot to me, it makes me smile when I see reviews follows and favourites so thank you again.Ok 2 more things first if any off you use the Amino app add me on the Fairy Tail amino I'm doing a community fanfiction project we're everyone pitches in although I haven't started yet since I'm bad at this kind of thing. Ok last thing I promise when I write these I just write what ever comes off the top off my head but if any of you guys want to see something specific or you have a great idea for a chapter pm me leave a review or send me a message on amino.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 4 and I think the story is getting close to the end, so after I finish this I have this idea to do a gameshow like thing tike in that episode with Capricorn v Levy but that's just a idea, and if any of you have ideas or recommendations I'd love to hear them. I plan for this to end about chapter 7-10, ok last thing healthcare.gov if that is your wish I will follow it. Review Follow and Favourite.**

 **Here's who is participating:** Natsu, Erza, Gray, Cana, Juvia, Laxus, Mira, Lisanna, Gajeel and Levy.

 **Flashback**

JUVIA! Erza randomly shouts causeing everyone to jump.

Y-y-yes Erza? Juvia asks nervous about the question hoping not to be embarrassed in front of her darling gray.

Truth or Dare?

 **End of Flashback**

Ummm I suppose Juvia will pick truth.

Ok Juviaaa Erza said with a smirk drawing out Juvias name.

How many Gray dolls do you have? Erza expecting a blush a stammer and a denial but oh how wrong she was.

413 small dolls, 12 full sized replicas, 3 body pillows and 1 Gray sized moulded dil-

OK OK I THINK THATS ENOUNG ERZA SCREAMED FEARING THAT THINGS WERE GETTING OUT OF HAND.

Everyone was blushing up a storm (except Natsu but that's because he's an idiot and had no idea what Juvia was about to say) but that was nothing to what Gray was feeling he looked like Natsu just lit him on fire and felt like it aswell.

Ok erm... Juvia it's your turn.

GRAY-SAMA Juvia practically yelled.

Yes? Gray asked confused and still red in the face.

Juvia dares you to get fully naked smiling like she just won a million jewel.

What?? Gray screamed the others (except Natsu because he's an idiot) weren't really surprised they actually expected something like this from Juvia and really Gray should have aswell.

B-b-but Gray started only to be cut off by Juvia.

You know the rules Gray dearest.

Gray tried to get out of this but he realised he was trapped but he tried anyway only to be stopped by Mirajane who nearly looked as happy as Juvia if that was possible.

Come on Gray hurry up or I'll have Natsu burn them off at this Natsu started to look interested.

Ok ok I'm going.

Gray removed his pants and his shirt nobody said anything because they were all used to seeing him like that he slowly started pulling down his underwear and Juvia fainted at seeing a part of Gray she had never seen before.

When she woke up she saw everyone crowded around her looking worried.

What happened Juvia groaned out groggily.

You passed out when Gray started to take his underwear off Mirajane replied with a blush.

Hearing this Juvia jumped up and started to look around when she say gray but.

Gray-Sama why are you clothed Juvia asked thinking maybe he redressed so he could take it off for her again.

Gray smirked clearly still embarrassed for what he had to do.

You never said I had to stay naked.

At this the room went silent and Juvias jaw dropped.

It was silent for a minuite.

Then two.

Then five

Just when people started to worry if she was okay she screamed an ear piercing screech that could probably be heard all the way at the guild hall.

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Back at the guild hall Master Makarov heard the scream not because Juvia could scream that loud but because he was watching it from the camera lacrimal he had placed in Lucy's bathroom for... safety reasons... yes safety reasons that's why and he smirked and mumbled to himself if this doesn't teach those brats a lesson nothing will.

 **Hey Guys! What did you think of this chapter I think this came out pretty well I'd even go as far as to say it's my favourite and it's also my longest chapter yet coming in at about 800 words which may not seem like a lot to some of you but it's a lot more difficult that you think mad respect to the people who write the massive stories and do it all for free mad respect.** **Ok 2 more things first if any off you use the Amino app add me on the Fairy Tail amino I'm doing a community fanfiction project we're everyone pitches in although I haven't started yet since I'm bad at this kind of thing. Ok last thing I promise when I write these I just write what ever comes off the top off my head but if any of you guys want to see something specific or you have a great idea for a chapter pm me leave a review or send me a message on amino.**


End file.
